Betraying firebenders
by Corzova
Summary: Basically just heading through the story in my own way, keeping some parts changing some, adding a few OC a few funnies and my personal touch which makes all stories better yeah right Chapter 7 is upsies!
1. The kid frozen in ice

Betraying Firebenders

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, only a few OC's.

Basically just the same as chapter 1 but a few twists.

Book 1 (variant) Chapter 1 (variant): The kid frozen in ice

Katara and Sokka were fishing in their tribes well used canoe. As usual Sokka was catching nothing and Katara couldn't help but laugh. Sokka was a horrible fisherman. Katara was using her water bending (Sokka called it magic) to attempt to catch a fish. Smoothly she brought the fish up in a small bubble.

"Sokka, look!" She shouted. Sokka ignored her, focusing on the fish, he brought the spear up and it popped the bubble soaking himself and scaring away the fish.

Sokka was just about to burst when the boat caught a swift current and charged down the fixed incline. Moments later the boat was crushed in between two ice chunks, thrusting Sokka and Katara onto another chunk.

This is when the arguing commenced. I won't go into the details, but basically Sokka is called a sexist by Katara who is really pissed. In fact so angry she breaks the iceberg in half that is behind them, sending them flying from the force of the waves. Than an iceberg with someone in it pops out. Concealed in the iceberg was a kid with arrows on his head and hands, they were shining bright as a star.

"Come on Sokka we've gotta help him!" Katara took one strike at the ice when Aang used his bending to crack it open (he was still in avatar mode.) Then he fell unconscious at Katara's feet… (A/N: here is a twist)

Later Aang awakes at the Southern Water Tribe's guest tent. "What happened?" He asked to no one in particular. Someone was at the other end of the room, holding a spear near Aang's throat.

"Keep your mouth shut prisoner!" Sokka said.

"Who are you? What are you doing with me?" Aang asked puzzled.

"As a prisoner you don't deserve to know… He was cut off by Katara entering the tent.

"Just because we're at war we aren't going to forget our hospitality, Sokka."

"Katara! You said my name! Now the firebender knows who I am!...! Wait, now he knows who you are too."

"I'm not a firebender!" Aang said.

"Oh yeah, sure, why don't you prove it, but before you admit you're a firebender spy, what is your name?" Sokka demanded.

"Well since you were so kind to tell me yours… My name is Aang, I'm an airbender, see?" Aang lifted off the ground.

"AHH!" Sokka said surprised.

The tent entrance flap opened again revealing an old woman wearing a worn purple kimono. "Gran-Gran!" Katara shouted and hugged her.

"So who is this young man?" Gran-Gran asked

"He's an… airbender…" Sokka replied.

"Well I thought the airbender's were all extinct, as did the rest of the village." Gran-Gran said.

"Extinct?" Aang said puzzled. "I know many air benders though! I got my flying bison from one of them!"

"Flying bison?" Sokka asked while laughing uncontrollably.

"Ya!..." Aang was interrupted by a little kid coming up to Sokka.

"Sokka, a big, big ship is here. Its big and scary."

Suddenly the ground began to shake. "So you are a firebender spy." Sokka said enraged.

"No!" Aang said. The ground trembled more fiercely, and then snow caved in on the tent.

"Run!" Sokka said. "Leave the spy!" Aang was soon covered in snow, he could here shouts and the clash of metal against armor.

"Where are you hiding the avatar?" A harsh and serious voice demanded.

"We don't have the **honor** of having the avatar stay with us at the moment!" Sokka said.

"Hold your tongue, scum!" The voice said.

Aang decided it was time to intervene, so he untied the rope around him (the knot was in front of him instead of behind) and used an air bending kick to send the snow flying. "What is going on now?" Prince Zuko exclaimed.

"Well… if you really want to know," Aang said, "I heard you were looking for me."

"And you are who… We are looking for a 112 year old man, master of all four elements."

"That's me," Aang said smiling.

Zuko launched a fire bending kick at Aang and Aang just barely managed to block in with a twirl of his staff. "The last airbender indeed," Zuko smirked.

He then sent wave after wave of fire at Aang who rolled around like a mad cow. (A/N: P)

Aang then looked behind him and saw everyone cowering from the firebender.

He dropped his staff and said, "If I go with you, will you leave them alone?" Zuko made a slight nod and two guards picked up Aang and his staff.

All of a sudden a flying bison rammed into the ship and Aang and Zuko fell off and snow covered them. The fire nation men along began to torch the snow and Katara went over and hit Sokka's boomerang against the snow, using it as a spade. Suddenly the avatar jumped out of the snow, his eyes and arrow's on his body glowing. He then unleashed all hell as he used water bending to send the ship and all the fire benders on it flying back towards the sea…

A/N: sorry I kinda put a bit of chapter 2 in there too lol READ AND REVIEW


	2. Return of the avatar

Betraying Firebenders

Book 1: Chapter 2: Return of the Avatar, Return of the fire nation's fear

"Ok, prepare the defenses!" Sokka was shouting at the little kids.

Aang's eye's widened as he realized Sokka and the little kids were the water tribe's only defenses.

Many miles away on a ship thrown out to sea by the avatar… "Prepare to attack!" Zuko yelled.

"Don't be hasty Zuko, we need to make repairs!" Iroh said.

"If we wait to make repairs then they will have time to mount defenses and make their repairs as well! We don't have time!" He said fire bursting from his mouth in rage.

"And besides uncle, this is MY ship!" He added furiously.

Back at the water tribe Katara and her Gran-Gran were talking. "So he's… the avatar." Katara said un-believingly.

"I guess so, and if that's right it is your and Sokka's responsibilities to help the avatar on his journey. Your destinies are now intertwined with his." She replied solemnly.

"But…" Katara was interrupted as Sokka came in and said, "The avatar is disorganizing all of our troops!"

Katara and Gran-Gran looked at each other and burst into laughing. After the laughing ceased Gran-Gran said, "Well Sokka these troops are just children! There amazed to see the avatar, as we should all be. This tribe has been blessed."

"Come on Katara, with your magic…I mean bending, you can help too, I guess…" He stepped outside the tent carefully avoiding sleeping bags and food rations.

As they stepped outside they found kids sliding down the bison's tail into a lump of snow. The avatar and kids were all laughing. Sokka slapped his hand against his head and muttered something under his breath. "Ok guys we're ready for a fire nation attack, get into your positions!" Sokka said. A few of the kids saluted him and climbed up to the scout towers, the others kept playing. "Close enough he muttered." The ground began to shake and Sokka took that as a clue, "They're here everyone! Hide, get to cover!"

Everyone dashed and hid in the snow, tents, and anything else concealing. Sokka hid behind the bison and ended up being sneezed on. But before he started screaming at it, the ground trembled again and a ship burst through the wall, he stifled a gasp as a smaller vessel plunged through the other side. They could attack from either side now!

Two armored firebenders jumped off the main craft and Prince Zuko (A/N Sokka and Aang and Katara have no idea who he is at the moment) and four other firebenders jumped off the smaller craft, some slipping on the snow, but they quickly faded back into position behind Zuko.

"Where did they all go!" Zuko said enraged. "Where is the avatar!"

"Sir there's someone!" The man next to him said while pointing at Sokka's legs.

Oh crap Sokka thought and jumped on top of the flying bison, Appa. He could of sworn he heard the words "yip-yip" but then the bison flew into the air. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He screamed (A/N lol) as he flew into the air.

Just my luck he thought. Then Aang the avatar revealed himself from underneath a sleeping bag. "Hi, umm… Sokka!" He said carefully rearranging himself onto the bison's head and grabbing what looked like reins. He was steering back towards the village. Then, to Sokka's growing fear the bison flew strait down.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sokka screamed again as he held on tight to the huge leather saddle. The avatar jumped off and pulled out his glider staff, smoothly hitting a wave of air current that pulled him down calmly towards the ground. Appa, the flying bison (A/N no duh, again), landed lopsidedly and sent Sokka flying into the two fire nation officers from the main ship, knocking them out. He screamed, "That's from the water tribe!" When it happened.

As Aang laughed at Sokka's feat he was snatched from behind and hit over the head with a block of flaming wood, knocking him out. Zuko picked him up and lunged into the ship shouting, "You hold them off!" To his fire nation troops as he flew down a hill of snow and ice conveniently placed for his ship. "Finally I've got you avatar! Now…" He was cut short as he and Aang were flung violently from the ship and into the wood of another ship… That ship was the fire nations first attack on the south water tribe.

Zuko burnt a hole through it and jumped in with the avatar. _This could be a good spot for a trap._ He thought happily. So he threw Aang into the fuel hold and placed a trip wire that would set off a flare, signaling the main ship, and capturing some of the benders from that tribe. It was brilliant…

Back at the southern water tribe… Sokka threw his boomerang and rolled to the side, hitting a fire bender square in the chest and coming back to hit another in the back of the head. He then watch as Katara used her feeble bending skills to melt the ice below the other two firebending soldiers making them fall strait into the ice cold water. She smiled at Sokka and said, "Sure, water bending is useless!" She stuck out her tongue and he scowled.

Gran-Gran came over and said, "You have got to find the avatar."

"Uh-huh, we're on it Gran-Gran," Sokka said while hopping onto the bison, "Come on Katara." Katara jumped onto Appa and the Sokka thought out loud. "What did he say, Go, Yee-ha, now, fly, be free, reach for the sky, up-up-and away, yip-yip…" The bison jumped into the sky and started to fly, "It's flying!" He yelped in joy. Katara looked un-easy as they went straight up into the sky.

"Look! There's the ship!" Katara shouted. Sokka glanced over in the direction and saw two ships, he raised one eye-brow before changing course to converge about 200 yards away from the closest one.

….to be cont.


	3. Fire Nation first attack old memories

Betraying Firebenders

Book1: Chapter 3: Fire Nation first attack- old memories

Silently Sokka and Katara crept towards the bulging red door, hanging on edge because he knew Zuko could be right behind the door. He signaled to Katara who got ready to waterbend as Sokka flung open the door. He flinched as it creaked wildly. Zuko was sure to have heard that. Than as he peered behind him to signal to Katara he noticed a ship further south, one that everyone recognized without fail, it was large, bulky and faded red, obviously over 100 years old. _The fire nation's first attack!_

He also noticed a smaller shape to one side and recognized him as prince Zuko. "Katara, look!" Sokka pointed wildly. Katara turned and noticed the scene. "The avatar has got to be aboard that ship! I bet we can sneak around that firebender." He dashed down the snow covered hill with Katara hot on his heels. Then deviously he pulled out his boomerang, aiming at Zuko, but Katara pulled his arm back and put a finger over her lips. Sokka frowned and jumped over a rock protruding from the ground.

Zuko turned around halfway and Sokka stopped, skidding along the snow making an awful noise. Zuko then turned back that way and started looking around wildly. "Now can I hit him in the head?" Sokka asked pleadingly. Katara nodded and Sokka threw the boomerang and nailed Zuko in the back of the head. He toppled over as Sokka caught the boomerang on the round-about. Then he quickly trotted a few steps forward to catch up with Katara, who was still proceeding towards the spooky metal of the ship that caused a war one hundred years ago.

As he entered the door he stood there for a moment to take in a stinking, spider infested ship with holes in the sides from waterbending moves. "Sokka," Katara said coming up panting, "Remember Gran-Gran said we were never to go in here, it's haunted and is a bad omen. And it's probably booby-trapped."

"Omen-snowmen!" He said half reluctantly. "Come on lets go." He led the way and Katara followed carefully taking in her surroundings. They passed through halls and halls of bunks and then came to a freshly opened door, obviously dusted off by someone's careful hand. "Come on." He said beckoning to Katara to follow. He slid the door open carefully and jumped as he saw the avatar wildly shaking his head, bound in strong rope around the legs, arms, hands, feet, and gagged at the mouth.

"It's ok we now know you're the avatar." Sokka said, but frowned deeply as the avatar still shook his head. "I think it might be a trap Katara…" He was cut off as Katara stepped forward to remove the avatars bindings. "No… Katara!" He stopped as he realized nothing had happened and then walked forward to help. He suddenly tripped and the door shut he looked down too see white wire popping up and strangling his boots. "See that's what I'm talking about!" He said furiously. "Now we're going to starve to death! Even your cooking is better then none!" He said looking at Katara.

Katara glowered at him and took the gag out of the avatar's mouth. "No we can get out of here, I can fly us out!" Aang said. He united his feet and legs then said, "Grab on, I can take you out one at a time." He first took up Katara and then Sokka. Slowly but carefully they made there way back up the hill, constantly looking around, on guard. Aang then spotted Appa and dove towards him, ripping snow up in all directions. The bison affectionately licked Aang sending him toppling into the snow laughing. Then he stopped laughing and looked down at the ground.

"I have to learn waterbending, can one of you teach me?"

"I thought you had mastered all four elements!" Katara said surprised.

"I kind of forgot… one hundred years ago." Aang said sadly. "Can you teach me?"

"She doesn't know how to waterbend very well and no-one else in our village can. Your only shot is to head to the Northern Water Tribe." Sokka said with Katara glaring at him with extreme rage. "Sorry Katara, just pointing out the obvious!" He said while cracking up in mid sentence

"Oh that's so funny Sokka!" Katara said.

Aang looked away and jumped on Appa, "Well see you guys, thanks for saving me." But when he looked down the weren't there.

"Uhh we're coming," said Sokka. Aang whirled around to face Sokka and Katara.

"You will!"

"Of course." Katara replied solemnly.

Aang looked off into the setting sun too see a faint rainbow, a glow of hope. He smiled and said "yip-yip" and they were off into the fading light.

Meanwhile at the two fire nation ships just a mile back…

Zuko picked himself up. His trap had back fired. But they still might be here. He dashed into the ship's main hold and couldn't find a trace of them. Fire poured out of his mouth as he swore, and swore to find them if it was the last thing he did.

Meanwhile at the fire nation in a house on top of a mountain veiled by snow and constant precipitation in the middle of the fire nation…

A girl stood there watching her brother cause darkness in the room next to her. She then waved her hands and it turned too light. Her brother gave her a death stare, "Stop interfering in my work." He said barely loud enough for the words to wisk by her ears.

"Oh sure master Corzova." She said sarcastically waving her hands again to make the light into pitch blackness.

That's when their father came in, the murderer of many, the feeder on fear. He had mastered the 3 forbidden elements and taught his son. He didn't believe in teaching girls such stuff though. He felt they were useless. She gritted her teeth, she hated him so much. Just then Corzova muttered in his weirdly silent way, completely opposite of father. "She is interfering in my work. I can't practice because of her dimming or lighting up my work, father."

The seven foot tall man picked her up by the neck, and as she grasped at his strong, firm hands he threw her out the window which immediately repaired itself. Out here was basically hell's time out. There were mutant creatures out here, nothing was to be trusted and you had to fight for your life. She had been kept out here a week before and almost died. She wasn't given anything too eat or drink and too survive she had too drink from a stream that was half-poison and fight off creatures so terrible the very thought of them could kill you. She huddled in the corner and hoped she would be invisible to the creatures. Hopefully she would only be kept out in this daylight… or else she might have to fight another one of the unspeakably evil creatures that dominated out here.

Meanwhile in an orphanage ravaged by earthbender attack somewhere on the border of the fire nation…

A girl was packing her things… It wasn't much, an extra pair of shoes and socks, a bag stuffed with food, and all the money she had collected over three years of staying here, about 30 bronze coins. She fitting on a warm cape and dashed out through the back door passing a large army of fire bender's positioned to attack the earthbending mini war camp: Iopanz. She cupped a ball of fire into her hands and threw it at a tent. Immediately they all broke ranks to put out the fire which gave her the opportune moment to escape. _Farewell Hell jr. _she thought.

A/N

Hoped you liked it Now there is four point of views to work on. Wow, that's an extra 1000 letters or something each time.

To come

Danny Phantom: Ghost Kidz (new story!)


	4. Far Away

Betraying Firebenders

Book: 1 Chapter: 4 Far away

(! NEW!) Summary: This does not include Aang, Katara, or Sokka. It is mainly about the two other POV's who will later be involved in the story in some way. Starts in the girl with the brother named Corzova.

Shuddering outside she somehow knew that no-one would let her in. She could get in, but last time she did that her father had started a system. If she broke in three times he would kill her. She had already broken in once when one of the creatures had spoken to her. She was probably cursed for it. They could wipe your memory if they touched you sometimes; either that or they would shock you. The pain was immense if they shocked you, but she couldn't imagine having her memory wiped.

She slowly wrote her name in the dirt that was untouched by the pelting rain that was falling. V-I-A. That was incase her mind got wiped she thought shuddering. That was all you can do out here; shudder and fear. So she lay down, knowing that she should go ahead and try to sleep. She highly doubted it; she had tried before and never succeeded.

Slowly she fell into sleep's curtain of black. But of course it wasn't very happy. She had nightmares again. Nightmare's of the time she was left out here for a week. She was fighting something familiar. Yeah it was one of the unspeakable creature's that roamed out here. One she particularly hated. It was extremely hideous. It was father's favorite. He had brought the creatures up here, bemused watching her frantically defend herself with the power of lightning. He had used to find sport out of that and make bet's with Corzova (That was his middle name; as was her and her father's, she was not permitted to call him by his first name and not to think it. He wanted it gone. Their mother had given it to him, and he considered her weak, so had father… They had thrown her out here to see how long she would last.)

Well even if Corzova lost the bets father would give him the money. If Corzova lost it would usually meant that she had more than two broken bones.

She had just used her cursed powers to shock the creature backwards. It was balancing on one leg frantically lashing out its tentacles at her. One hit and she immediately remembered the indescribable pain. Then it balanced and looked her in the eyes, its eyes were quite human and glowing white. The arrows on its head were glowing white as were the arrows on its two limp human arms and on its horrible colorless legs. Then something happened that she didn't remember.

The shape suddenly shifted into that of a young boy, around her age and two people were sitting next to him. The boy was the avatar she recognized from the wanted posters in town. Father once a week made her go restock on food. For that she had to go into town. That was how he had remembered to bring her in last time. Then the creature turned back to her with rage filled eyes and strangled her to death…

She woke up choking and looked down too see that her arm was scarred from a new mark, she looked up and saw nothing. She gasped in pain. The nightmare had hurt her. There were strangle marks on the side of her shoulders too. She knew wouldn't sleep for a while after that experience. She looked down and say that where she had written her name there were new words. She read them wide eyed with horror. _The curse of the old ones has been put upon you, for this curse to leave you, Via, you must kill Aang the avatar, and all those that travel with him. _Then in more distorted letters was written: _Have fun..._

She then grimaced as she saw Corzova's laughing face in the window. He was shooting out an element of fire mixed with the third of the forbidden elements: Shadow, not darkness, shadow. It was an attack energy like no other. It could even kill on contact.

It shot throw the window and hit her in the leg. She cried out as it did and looked at the searing wound. Shadow's were swirling around in it. She snapped back a fire ball and then broke into the window to face her brother. "I will kill you!" She shouted determined. Shadows, lightning, fire, darkness, and light shot from her hands at him. Suddenly out from the shadow's came her father who blocked it with his blood red gloves that possessed a great deal of power in them. More then she had.

"You will regret trying to hurt my son." He said proudly. "When you get back from the market expect severe pain and a few broken bones." He added cruelly. She stepped back, her blonde hair getting in her eyes. "Here's the money. Just buy the usual, except for one extra thing-a knife will do." He said while staring down at her arm, his eyes twinkling with evil.

She gulped then replied, "Yes father. I'll go get my coat." Her coat was her only great possession. So when she arrived in the closet where she slept and noticed it was ripped by shadows she nearly charged at her brother again. She grabbed it anyway and also making sure her father couldn't see, slipped her extra money maybe one hundred bronze coins into her pocket. She had to get out of here. She headed toward the stream, where she had last met the creature known as htaed.

She sat in waiting for a minute when the hideous creature appeared. _Ahh, Via you have come. _It's mouth not moving but the arrows started to glow on its hands, legs, and head. It's eye's mounted only hatred and Via couldn't bare to look at it so she looked away.

_Via here is the deal, I will not send you any painful dreams if you kill this boy with the arrows on his body. First you must obtain your father's gloves, then take captive one of the avatar's friends and put them in some sort of life threatening circumstance to cause the avatar to go into "Avatar Mode". This makes him more powerful, but if you kill him he like that he will not be reincarnated. You will know he is in Avatar mode because the arrows on his body will be glowing. Once you get your father's gloves come back here and receive my power for you. On the way I will not send you life threatening dreams so do not fear. Shake on it._

It picked up it's limp arm with a tentacle and held it out. She looked at it disgusted and shook it. As she did she felt extreme pain and the creature smiled.

_Now I can track your movements and hear what you hear, Via. Don't try to run or else I will send you a dream that will kill you over the course of a year. _It smiled then disappeared.

She was suddenly back at her house, inside, safe. Well not really safe but it didn't matter. She saw her fathers gloves on the table with a key chain that was half alive. It hissed at her but she put on the gloves and smacked it away. Then she felt more searing pain as the gloves devoured at her hands. She cried out, but then regretted it immediately as Corzova appeared in the door. She felt power resonating from her. "Hello Tom." She said narrowing her eyes.

Meanwhile at an abandoned farm house a mile away from an orphanage housing the fire nation a beautiful young brunette was trudging through mud towards the barn.

"Maybe if I'm lucky there will still be some hay left to sleep on." She thought out loud.

"Apparently you're not very lucky then." Said a woman's voice. "Leave this is my family's shelter."

"I mean no harm, my name is Krystal." No answer. "I guess I'll leave then. I didn't mean any offense." Krystal said searching for the voice.

Out of the tree popped a handsome teenager with jet black hair. He had two swords with little fish-hooks on the end. "You're nice… for a firebender." He said while chewing on a piece of hay. "I don't know, should I let you live, you're kind of pretty too." He said while pacing around her. Besides the threat she couldn't help but blush. "Maybe you could help a guy out." He said seductively.

She actually considered it. She could always back out if it was too preposterous. "Why not." She said looking at her feet. "Where's your mother?"

He laughed, "It's one of these things that changes my voice. Airbender's made them." He said holding up a little thing that looked like a piece broken off from some flower pot. "The names Jet." He said all of a sudden friendlily. "I won't tell you too much, but I guess you can come back with me." He said holding out a hand for her to take. She blushed again then grabbed his hand. He pulled her along down the path. Heading toward the city Jet steered her to the right of the city and up a ladder to the top of the dam.

"We're getting ready to cross into the earth kingdom, you ready?" He asked gently.

"I guess so." Then she thought about it and answered firmly, "Yes I'm ready." And in a lower voice she added, "Thanks Jet. You're a really great person." She didn't stare him in the eyes as she said this but managed to find interest in looking down at the water as she climbed the ladder.

All of a sudden the ladder began to shake. First once, than twice. "She's a guest." Jet said loudly. This was answered with the ladder to stand still. She continued climbing and Jet held out his hand for her when she reached the top. "Welcome to the forest." He said grinning. "Right this way miss." He led her through a maze of trees and then grabbed a vine. He offered her his hand and she gratefully took it. The vine was brought up and jet held her close sensing that she didn't feel entirely comfortable up high.

"Jet why do you bring so many guests here." Said a strong, determined and powerful voice.

"Master Esav." He acknowledged casually.

"Jet you are so easily attracted to these young women." Said Esav as he stepped out from behind a wall which made half of a strong woven hut. He was obviously over sixty years old and he too carried swords with little fish hooks on the end.

Jet sighed and then turned to her, his eyes twinkling with jest. "Meet my master, Esav, he taught me everything I know. Maybe his time will come sooner rather then later." He said humorously.

Krystal acknowledged him, and then went about looking around. Kids around her age were frolicking about this strange perch atop the trees. They were carrying things back and forth, and many were staring at her. She blushed furiously at the thought of a thousand eyes staring at her intently. Jet then pulled at her hand and took her towards a particularly large hut with exotic rugs on the floor outside. "Would you like something to eat?" He said holding out an apple for her to take. She held out her hand and he carefully dropped the apple into it.

"Thanks." She took a bite of it. "Is food scarce here?"

He shrugged, "Somewhat; most of what we get we steal from fire nation caravans." He picked up another apple out of the beautiful basket and took a bite out of it. "That's what we do here." He said leaning against the table proudly. "We defend the village from fire benders. Well that is till they finally took it over. Since then we just haven't been letting supplies cross the border and have been attack fire benders that come through the forest." He spied her uneasiness and added softly. "But I could tell you were different. You don't have the evil intent in your eyes." He said gazing deeply into her eyes.

His stare was so handsome she had to look away. He laughed at her and she blushed even more.

Meanwhile back at a house atop a hill in the middle of the fire nation…

Via stared hard at her brother, as if staring would solve a conflict built up over 15 years. "What's the matter, Daddy's not there to hold your hand?" She said horribly realizing she was enjoying this. "Anyway Tom's the name mother gave you and that's what your name is no matter how much you want to change it." She threw a fireball at him and laughed as he fumbled to block it with a ray of light.

"What are you?" He asked terrified.

"I'm your sister; Via Corzova Ch…" She was cut off as her father thundered into the room.

"You are a nobody." He growled and flung white fire at her. She gasped as it burnt strait through her shoes and burnt into her with the worst pain she had ever felt. She screamed as it ripped into her skin, worse then red fire, worse then blue fire, worse then any fire. "You're just a weak woman, just like Anna was."

Via slowly looked up with eyes filled with hate that had a deathly glow to them. She flung fire at him while saying, "Women….. Are….. Just….. As…… Strong …..As….. Men!" Her normally red fire slowly formed into a viscous blue flame that torched at her father. He blocked them with ease. Even without his gauntlets, he was still the strongest person in the world. She gasped and fell to the ground, out of strength, her father unscathed.

That was when the walls tore outward and hundreds of merciless creatures recessed into the room, filling it with a dark presence. They all charged at her father and the voice in her head (htaed) alerted her to leave immediately. _My minions will hold off you brother and father. For now on you can meet me at Avatar Rokko's temple. Once you leave this place you will be teleported down to the earth/ fire nation border. Now go!_

As she evacuated the house she held up a rude hand gesture to her brother as she vanished. She whispered to herself, "Via Corzova Charity" as she re-appeared by a large dam. She climbed up the ladder that was conveniently there and torched it afterwards. When she looked up she was confronted by an army of little kids and a senior. She laughed.

"I just want to pass through," she said genuinely surprised.

"No-one from the fire nation passes." A handsome boy about her age said. He was holding onto a girl who looked maybe a year or two younger then him. She held out her hand in the gesture of a fire nation battle stance.

"Pathetic…" She said and kept walking. The girl who was by the boy stepped in her way.

"You heard him, no one passes." She said obviously on her guard. Via lifted her hands up then down and then darkness fell over the crowd. They all looked around but couldn't see anything. Suddenly fire appeared in the girls hand and drowned the darkness. "No one." She said firmly and the boy next to her slackened his hand from around her and picked up his blades, each with a hook on the end.

"I don't want to kill you." Via said warningly.

"There is no need to fight Jet," an old man said. He looked wise beyond possibility and also carried the deadly hooked swords. He lowered Jet's (or at least she assumed that was the kid was black hair) swords with a mere finger that was obviously very strong. "You may pass, Corzova." He said.

"How did you know my middle name?" Via asked amazed and shocked at what ever else he might know.

"Your father is the only one who would toy with forbidden bending. And I recognize his famous blood ravager gauntlets." He shuddered. "I'm glad you chose to run from him, he is a fool." Her eyes widened.

"You're none the wiser old man." She commented as she shoved the kids out of her way roughly. The man laughed.

"I am master Esav, the greatest sword master, and the most powerful earthbender alive." He said powerfully.

"You won't be alive much longer if you continue to stall me!" Via replied wickedly.

"I advise you take off the gauntlets unless you wish to turn into your father. You'd be even more cruel, stupid, stubborn, and powerful. That's the one perk, powerful." Esav said calmly and with authority.

"No." She said dully.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to deny your passage and…" He turned to face the kids, "Order you to stay here. Follow me to our battle ground. I beat your father before, I can beat you."

She stared hurriedly up at him to make sure he wasn't going to try anything cheap then continued asking him if she could just pass through, "Please can I just pass through? Fine I'll take the gauntlets off till I need them." She said pulling off the blood red gloves. Underneath, where her hands were, there were lines of scars running down to where the gloves didn't touch. She clenched her hands painfully, and then shuddered. _The old man was right… I really shouldn't wear these, at least till I face the avatar. _

"Throw the gloves into the water then you will have no quarrel with me," He said sternly.

"No… I can't." It was obvious the old mans words could poison her mind, for she was struggling against herself. She knew her only option was too, but instead she threw them the other way over the dam and into the village.

"You're a fool just like your father. Jet, Krystal, help me with this person from the fire nation. Watch out, she does forbidden bending too." They looked at him curiously and then Jet charged at her, swords flailing. Esav signaled for the other kids to leave, but they refused and all drew their weapons.

When she looked back at Esav there was no one there, and jet managed to hit her in the hand with the hooked blades. She looked down at her hands, the scars were moving around. Suddenly her hands lashed out without her will for them to do so. They grabbed Jet by the throat and pushed hard.

Jet gasped and clutched at her hands. The girl named Krystal launched forward and barreled Via to the edge of the dam. She then grabbed Jet and pulled him forward. He collapsed, obviously from lack of breathing. Krystal looked down and began to check Jet's pulse. She sighed relief, then turned back to face Via.

Fire erupted from her hands, fast. Via was first hit off balance, then hit so that she was right on top of the edge of the dam, then the final wave of fire knocked her off. She gasped expecting to plummet to her death, but again her hands shot out without her will and managed to grab a handhold a yard from the top.

Esav appeared beside her, held up by a wall of earth that was slowly moving closer to the edge of the dam. He was sitting down on the wall and slowly brought it to a jerking stop, centimeters from crushing Via. The gauntlets were sitting next to him. Via narrowed her eyes, that was all she needed then she could leave.

With a burst of light she jumped at the platform. It suddenly jerked to the side and left her falling into nothingness. A moment later she landed on a small platform about fifty feet below him. The impact would have been killer, had the earth not been soft like a blanket of water. She looked up and saw master Esav jump down and land smoothly on his legs beside her.

"You will not use the blood ravager gauntlets. It's for your own good." He said still in his melodramatic seeming calm voice. She lunged at him but her arm was caught in a rock of his bending the second she did. The ground below her disappeared and she was hanging by her arm. "Jet could you come down here?"

The firebender girl jumped down holding onto Jet. "Look what she did too him!" Krystal said furiously. Esav's glance shot back at her and the ground re-appeared above her. She threw her other hand out to grab him but once again earth surrounded her hand, and this time her head. She cried out as the rocks cut into her neck. The ground once again disappeared below her legs.

"The gauntlets have already taken you." He said noticing the movement of scars on her hands. "To save you I suggest you don't struggle and let us take off your hands. They are contaminated with the gauntlets' evil." Via's eyes widened as she saw Krystal's eyes glitter with anticipation. Master Esav looked at Krystal and sighed. "I will do it, it might be deadly." Krystal's eyes slowly turned to her feet and she blushed.

_What a snob, she thinks she's so great! _Via's thought's slowly turned to looking at herself without arms. _No, I need arms to defeat the avatar she thought stupidly._ She kicked at the rock flinging all her powers of light, darkness, fire, lightning, and shadows into the kick. It shattered and the powerful combination sped at Esav. He earthbended a wall in the way, but the power continued going strait at him. His expression never changed as it hit him strait on sending him flying into the dam. Via looked at Krystal and slowly down at Jet, Her eyes twinkling with hatred. Krystal looked at her then got into a fighting stance.

"You might as well not resist again." She said, the words resonating power. She flung a kick of shadows at Krystal who tugged Jet away from it. Krystal didn't look up to attack back, but for a place to hide. "You're not very fun." Via said putridly. "And just so you know who's going to kill you in the future, the name is Via."

Via climbed the rock and picked up the gauntlets at the top. Not daring to put them on she stuffed them in her back pack. Via gave a last hating look down and sent a wave a blue fire down at Krystal. _I utterly hate you!_ She thought as she took a huge leap back too the dam. She barged her way through the crowd of kids and ran into the woods.

_**Krystal's point of view:**_

_How could she? Jet, I hope he wakes up soon._ Jet's eyes fluttered and Krystal looked down hopefully. "Wow, thanks for saving me back there." He said quickly. Krystal then turned her eyes to look at Esav.

"I hope Master Esav will be okay." She said slowly. Jet slowly pulled himself up to look at what had happened.

He grimaced at seeing his master halfway in the dam. "I think we better help him out." He said difficultly.

"I'll go ahead then. You had better rest." She looked at Jet and blushed to see him staring at her. He nodded and she got up awkwardly. She turned her attention to Master Esav and took a few paces back. She then took a running start which ended in a flying leap just big enough for her to make it onto the blown through part of the higher dam. Esav got up and stared at her stupidly.

"A firebender! Jet come here we need to kill her!" He said dumbly. Krystal stared at him with shock then fear as two earthbending walls closed in on either side of her. She started to throw fire at the walls of earth but they barely scathed them.

"Jet, help!" She screamed fearfully.

"Master, remember she's on our side!"

"You're a firebender too! Jet, how could you, you… you tricked me." Stupid sobs came from Esav.

"Jet I think the stuff that girl… Via threw at him, I think that they are affecting him. Maybe she can even control him…" She shuddered at the thought. "Anyway it must be because she vowed to kill me, this must be her cruel twisted way!" She heard swords clash and stopped talking. Jet was fighting master Esav! The wall on that side had developed holes in it, so she looked out to watch. She grimaced as she saw jet fly into the wall hard. "Be careful, Jet!" He looked at her then whirled around to hit master Esav lightly with the edge of his sword. The blow couldn't have killed a sixty year old rodent, but Esav toppled over and his swords fell from his hands as he died.

Jet looked shocked at his weapon then back at Esav. The walls around Krystal fell over and she ran over to Jet and hugged him. He continued looking at Esav with a sad expression. "Come on lets get out of here." He said and softly tore away from her embrace. She nodded and followed him to other side of the dam. Suddenly the light went away as a block of cement was pushed through to replace the gaping hole.

"Now you will die!" Came Via's voice from outside…

A/N The chapters finally over I would like to post a word count real quick. 4300 words without that typing there.


	5. Things Change

Betraying Firebenders

Book: 1 Chapter: 5: Things Change

Summary: Groups together the original episodes "The Southern Air Temple" and "Warriors of Kyoshi" of course with my special twists and clips of Via's journey to kill the avatar, and Krystal's journey helping Jet and the rebels.

The sea twisted as the ship passed through the churning waters. The metal work protested as it coursed onward through the starry night. Zuko stared at the strange shape in the sky, knowing that the flying bison was carrying the most important being ever to live. The avatar was so close, yet so far away. Prince Zuko knew he couldn't beat the avatar now, he needed to train. But Uncle Iroh was keeping him at the basics.

If they could beat this avatar who knew what would happen when the line came back to the airbenders. Maybe the line would break and the avatar series would end with a firebender. He sighed and turned back to practice more of the basic firebending moves.

Meanwhile on a bison just in the sky Aang the avatar was watching this ship with horror. "We won't be able to land if they keep following us this tightly!" Aang threw a piece of bread with frustration into the sea. Sokka gaped at him.

"Ahh! I was going to eat that!"

"Stop stuffing yourself, Sokka. We need to save food." Katara said.

"Tell that to the Avatar!" Sokka said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"No, it's okay. It was rather stupid. I'm just frustrated. That's all. I need to think." Aang said half paying attention half finding interest in looking down at the water.

About five minutes later, after Aang had imminent time to think he jerked up really fast and said, "I've got it. I know a place where they can't follow us! Appa head south." Appa reared to the right, almost causing the standing Aang to fly off. He sat down hurriedly. "We're going to the Southern Air temple! We're going home Appa!" Aang shouted enthusiastically.

Meanwhile by a dam that saves a city that is damned with fire nation presence. (A/N Woah that was pretty cool LOL)

Via laughed. That was revenge. The girl was going to be crushed as soon as the village came up to fix the damn dam. Via had used shadows to bring up the block that had been sitting below. If they didn't do that soon the girl who had become the fifth most hated person in her life, Krystal, and Jet would die of one: starvation two: Dehydration three: Lack of food , or being crushed by a block of cement. Then Via turned back and felt sorry, remembering how her father and brother had abused her.

_Why was she even doing this? The gauntlets most have poisoned her mind! _She climbed back up the newly replaced ladder and stared down knowing below the melded cement there were two living beings there. She re-evoked the power of shadow and heaved with all her might. The stone heaved off and immediately after that Jet and Krystal jumped out and stared up at her as they landed on the tilted edge of the concrete. Jet jumped up to the top of the dam to confront Via, Krystal followed.

"Why'd you do that," Jet asked. "What'd we ever do to you that would make you try to kill us?"

"Nothing." Via replied regret in her voice. "It wasn't me…"

Jet laughed, "Then who do you think did it? Someone that looked identical from you?" Via reached into her bag and pulled out the gauntlets and looked down at them. They were the color of blood and flowed slightly with the magic put into creating such hatred. She then turned around and tossed them into the water…

Meanwhile, back to the avatar and gang, they had arrived at the temple…

"Well not exactly a friendly welcome, but I'm sure everyone's busy, that's all!" Aang said enthusiastically. Sokka rolled his eyes and started to speak, but Katara covered his mouth.

"It's best not to tell him the rumors about the air nation being destroyed by the fire army." Katara said.

"Yeah, sure, sure, just lie to the kid that happens to be the avatar." He said nonchalantly.

Katara scowled at him and then whispered, "It's not lying, it's just that we're not telling him the full story." This was the most devious thing Katara had said in a while and Sokka put up a finger to protest but then just sat there dumbly.

"Come on guy's! You've got to meet my master Mokyotsu (A/N no clue how to spell it!) Sokka tapped Katara on the shoulder and pointed to a firenation helmet.

"Maybe we should tell him." Sokka was crossing his finger across his neck and Katara turned to face Aang.

"Tell who what?" Aang asked. "Are you keeping a secret from me?"

Sokka looked at her then stared back at Aang. "It's just that," Sokka sighed, "… Katara and I had beans last night. So you might want to keep your distance." Aang laughed.

"Oh so that explains the smell." He said looking around suspiciously, then turning on his heel to lead the group toward the temple. "Now this is my favorite spot, we used to play…" He stopped as he took in the sight. There were bones scattered all around and in the middle sat an obvious frame of an old man using powerful air bending. The robes were still intact and many fire nation soldiers obviously perished to his bending. "Mokyotsu… He's dead." He turned around to face Katara and Sokka. "You knew, and you didn't tell me!" His eyes started to glow as did the arrows on his body.

The ground began to crack, water flew into the sky, fire erupted into all angles, and a mini hurricane started. Sokka turned to Katara and shouted against the on going tempest, "You've got to calm him down."

Katara nodded and shouted, "I'll try." She ran towards Aang and shouted, "Aang, you've got to calm down. I'm sorry your master Mokyotsu died, and I'm sorry Sokka and I didn't tell you the rumors. Aang! Please stop!" The last words were begging and Aang turned to her his eyes slowly dimming back to their normal brown shade…

Meanwhile, on a ship below them…

"Uncle, we won't be able to get up there," Zuko said with anger. "We'll just head where we know the avatar has to go."

"Too bad we have no idea where that is." Iroh said.

"We might as well head to Kyoshi then. It's close by and the avatar might stop there to restock." Zuko said. It was logical, but he doubted Kyoshi was a friend of the fire nation. "On second thought, don't go to shore." He said.

Meanwhile on top of the dam…

Krystal stared as the girl threw the gloves into the water. She didn't see what was so special about them, but she imagined what the girl was doing was a great feat. The girl looked back at Krystal and said, "I think those gloves were controlling me. I would never be so cruel." She looked honest, but Krystal highly doubted it. Apparently so did Jet.

"I really doubt that." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Well then I'll take my leave," she said. "My actions not atoned to in your eyes." Via walked away and Jet made no intention to follow her.

Krystal looked at him. He was staring vacantly into the distance, probably just now taking in the loss of Esav. "I…I didn't know it would kill him. I mean I just meant the tap to knock him back to his senses. He must have been practically dead already."

"What's done is done," Krystal said supportively. "Well your in charge now."

"Who says?" He said.

"Well you have my vote," she said, then sat down beside him and looked off into the distance. "I mean your smart, you use good strategy, you're a great warrior, you're really great at what you do, and you're handsome to top it all off." _Oops! I didn't mean to say that._ She looked at him and managed to catch his eyes…

Back to our favorite little avatar and his buddies…

Aang collapsed onto the ground and Katara called Sokka over.

"I think he'll be out for a while." Katara commented gloomily. Suddenly a lemur jumped out from behind a bush.

"Food!" Sokka screeched! Sokka dashed up and picked up the lemur.

The avatars eyes fluttered and he woke. "I guess he won't be out for a while," Katara muttered.

"Hey a flying lemur!" Aang said as he ran over and took the lemur from Sokka.

Sokka scowled. "You took my lunch!"

Aang stared at him then back down at the lemur. "He wasn't going to eat you little fellow." He said affectionately. The lemur suddenly hopped out of Aang's hands and leaped into a dark room. Sokka took a lantern and ran in after the lemur. He gaped at what he saw.

"Aang, Katara, could you come in here. There's like a thousand statues in here!" Aang walked over and Katara joined them a moment later.

"These are all the previous avatars!" He said happily. "Look there's avatar Roku!" Aang pointed to an older man at the end of the string of statues.

"How do you know what someone who died 113 years ago looks like?" Sokka said bluntly.

Aang frowned and sat down, the lemur jumping into his lap. "I don't know." He said. "Maybe it's because he's my previous reincarnation." He looked down at the lemur and patted it on the head. "You want to come along with us?" He asked it. It jumped on his shoulder. "Great! I'll call you Mo-Mo."

"Hmm this must be a pretty sorry team if the avatars happy that a lemur joined." He said out loud, and then covered his mouth as he got an evil look from Mo-Mo. "I didn't know lemurs could be so evil too, though." He added in a whisper.

"Aang, this is all great and all, but we need to restock on food…"

"I know!" Aang cut in, "We can go to that island over there." He said pointing at a map. "It's sometimes called Kyoshi Island, because of the warriors of Kyoshi that live there!"

"Hopefully they'll welcome the avatar in style." Sokka said while waving his arms around.

"Well let's go!" Aang said and dashed back to Appa. Sokka and Katara followed.

Aang stopped by Mokyotsu's dead body. He put his hands together and bowed. Then he continued his wild rampage to Appa. He stopped when he noticed an artifact missing. There was a description above it and a scroll that had a picture. Aang picked up the scroll. "We might as well add this to the task of saving the world…" Sokka said annoyed…

Meanwhile, just off of "Kyoshi Island"…

Prince Zuko's head spun. "Shouldn't the avatar be here by now?" They were hiding in a cove by the small island. They wouldn't be visible from the sky, land, and barely the sea.

"Be patient, Zuko." Iroh said while sipping a strangely colored tea. Zuko gave him a sideways glance and sat back down.

"I guess I might as well practice a few of these." He was muttering but this part came out loud enough for Iroh to hear… "Basic techniques."

Meanwhile, in the forest (you know where)…

_Why does no one ever believe me? I mean Father always kept **Tom's **opinion higher then mine even when it was an obvious lie. And now I'm tied up by a bunch of that old man's rebels._

Via was tied up and sitting on a chair. The funny thing is she couldn't bend the way they had her imprisoned. _You feel so helpless when you can't bend,_ she thought. _Soon I suppose the old man, the Jet kid, and that girl will come order me executed or something_. She sighed. _Well that's what I get for even planning to kill the avatar._ Suddenly Htaed spoke up from inside her head. (A/N for now on I am going to use underlines to go with the italic when he speaks to her from inside her head.) _You might not want to go to sleep Via. You broke your part of the deal in two ways. One: thinking what you just did. Two: Throwing the gauntlets into the water._

_Well what do you expect! _ She shouted with her thoughts. _The gloves were controlling me. You knew this and you expect me to go through with it?_ _I suppose I could let you off for throwing the gauntlets into the water. One of my creatures will come stop by and retrieve them. But I can't allow you to second guess killing the avatar. He must be stopped. Ok…Ok. Could you figure out a way for me to get out of this situation? Maybe send over one of your creatures to kill the old man and rescue me? The old man was killed by the boy called 'Jet'. It was a heroic act to save his friend from his master. The shadows affected him so that he was already dead, well pretty much. He just needed to be touched and he'd be finished. He went crazy before he died._ Via shuddered at the thought that she had killed him. _I didn't want to kill him! Well you did, and I commend you. He might have been the wisest person on the planet. I will send a creature by to rescue you then…_ He was cut off as the door opened and in came Jet and Krystal.

Krystal looked obviously like she had just blushed like crazy and was staring down at her feet. Jet looked at her with piercing eyes. "Are you telling the truth?" "About the gauntlets?" She knew that he would be able to tell if she lied. So she didn't

"Yeah. They were my fathers… He's the most evil man alive."

He looked at her curiously and then replied, "Your father is Fire Lord Ozai?

She laughed. "The Fire Lord is friendly compared to my father. The funny thing is our last name… Charity. I wish it fit his character. I don't know what his first name is, but my father, my brother, and my middle name is Corzova."

"What are you doing here… I mean coming from firebending territory to earthbending. The thing is you're a fire bender. The only firebender hereby permitted in this forest is Krystal." Krystal looked up at Jet happily. Jet smiled and then continued his interrogation. "What is your mission, to kill the rebels? To stop the avatar?"

_Wow option two hits it right on the money. Speaking of money where is my bag, Htaed? Its behind you, where you would never expect to look if you tried to escape. Wow that's a pretty good idea. Well I might as well be honest. _Evil laughter rang out in her head. _You fool. Go ahead and do what you wish._

"Well to tell you the truth it's option two; to kill the avatar." Jet drew his swords. "Hey listen me out before it gets bloody." Krystal had a flame in her hand, ready to hit her with, but she slowly extinguished it and sat down beside Jet on a nice sofa. "This creature…" She paused as she heard Htaed's voice in her head saying _no names. _"…Wants me to kill the avatar. It is sending me dreams that can kill me until I do that."

Krystal spoke. "That doesn't justify anything, I really hate to say it, but the avatar's life is worth a thousand of a normal person's life. I really don't mean any offense… but I don't think Jet and I can allow you to pursue that." She looked at Jet who nodded.

"Sacrifices must be made to stop the firenation; the avatar isn't the only one who can help out. Even though he has been missing until now, he can stop Ozai. I'll have to order you executed." Via stared at him horrified, but knew he was right. _Htaed, you heard all of that right. _Pause. _Yes, but it's a lie, if the avatar makes it that far it's a chance for your father to take on his power and become even more powerful. It's a forbidden darkness and shadows bending mix. _Via knew it could be a trick, but if it wasn't then her father could destroy everything. She had to take the chance. Either kill the avatar and trust her father to attack Ozai, or don't kill avatar, and let her father use his powers to destroy the human race, or what ever he was planning to do.

_Can you send your man here any faster! _She begged with her thoughts. _Yes, if you go to sleep he can use your dream… or nightmare, as a portal to get to you. _Jet and Krystal left the room, only to return a moment later holding a leaf. "Don't worry this herb won't kill you, it will just put you asleep so you can't escape." Jet said. Suddenly Via's eyesight went black for a second. _The herb is alright, I just had to borrow your eyes for a second. Take it and you will be put to sleep, one of my creatures will come to you through a dream. _

"It really isn't poisonous." Krystal reminded her.

"Ok, I'll take it." She said sticking fake fear in her voice. Jet stuck it into her mouth when she said that. She swallowed it and almost retched. "That doesn't taste so good."

Krystal and Jet looked at each other then Jet and laughed. "You're not exactly a guest of honor." Jet said. Via's eyes darkened once again, and she fell into black sleep.

Meanwhile back to Aang and Katara and Sokka and Appa and Mo-Mo…

"Look there it is! Let's land by the sea Appa!" Appa rode them down to a beautiful beach with starry glazed sand, and a beautiful view of the ocean. Suddenly a ship went out of a cove that was impossible to see. They all recognized the ship. "Oh no it's that firebender!" Aang said alerting everyone's attention over there.

"Aang, we've got to go farther in!" Katara stated the obvious. Appa, Yip-Yip.

Appa flew farther in land and landed in a small village. Warriors surrounded the bison immediately…

A/N I'll leave you there, coming out soon

The end of a phantom one shot DANNY PHANTOM

Unforgivable longer, like most of my others NARUTO

Next chapter will have the little clips for Krystal, Zuko, and AZULA? Maybe a Toph clip at the end.

BYE for now.


	6. Things Change Part two

Betraying Firebenders

Re-Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of its original characters, locations, beasts, or other variables. I do however own a few own characters; List: Krystal (no last name available… yet), Tom Corzova Charity, Via Corzova Charity, Master Esav, (uhhh, who else), (first name you guys don't know yet, but Corzova Charity, as in Via and Tom's padre (father, Spanish))

A/N: sorry about forgetting the n in monkGyatso copy and paste will never be used again just because I can't spell! Thanks all my reviewers, especially almostinsane for reviewing every chapter. Check out my profile now, I added tons including a link where you can click to give bowls of food to children, mammograms for breast cancer and muchos more. Please check it out and click the buttons daily it can help others.

WARNING: This chapter contains violence and a swear word or two

Summary: A continuation on chapter 5, I had to go before I could finish, and it would have been too long. Kyoshi warriors; friend or FO in my twisted Fan.Fic? Can the avatar persuade them to believe that he is the avatar? Will Via be rescued? Starts off in Via's place since the avatar just entered a pickle and it's officially the other pov's turn.

Book: 1 Chapter: 6 Things Change Part Two

The nightmare was horrible; her father was ruling the world and she sat dead beside the avatar and other people's bodies. Htaed was oozing towards her father and there was a flash of light and he disappeared. That was when she woke up. She looked around knowing that something had traversed through her nightmare. There was nothing there, but she noticed the door pop open a bit and then fully open.

It was Jet and a few guards. The other girl was not with him. _Htaed! Your creature didn't come through fast enough! I'm done for! He did come through, he's just busy. What could be more important then rescuing the person you're using to kill the avatar… _She was cut off in her thinking as Jet said, "The time for your execution has come!" She looked up with horror. _Come on Htaed get your guy over here. He is coming; he's only about five minutes away. I don't know if I have five minutes. Be patient._

The lock binding her to the chair was undone and she was flung forward from the force of her struggling. She was picked up quickly and once again couldn't bend. She was dragged toward an open area with an archer with jade tipped arrows sitting there. There was a chair with a target in the middle and she was slammed into it, her bindings made to contemplate with it. It may have been a minute but she had no idea. _Htaed how long has it been since you said five minutes? Abouttwo minutes. _She gasped. _I'm not going to make it, after all this trouble! _

There was a sudden boom and…

(A/N/yawn oh back to the story.)

Meanwhile on an island filled with Kyoshi warriors…

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the face painted warriors asked. It took a moment for the avatar to realize what was going on but he soon replied.

"I am the avatar." Aang said.

Two of the warriors looked at each other and laughed lightly before saying, "Prove it, stranger." Aang remembered the death at the southern air temple and an idea formed. He jumped into the air and used air bending to float.

"That doesn't prove anything! You could just be an air bender." The warriors stood firm as Aang gaped.

"But I am the avatar!" Aang said. Katara and Sokka nodded in agreement.

"You can't prove it with air bending; any air bender can do that." Another warrior said.

"But the air benders at the southern air temple are all gone, and I've heard it's the same case scenario with the northern one."

"Well we don't know if that's true, do we?" said the same warrior that had spoken earlier. The one next to her whispered something in their ear and the warrior nodded. Suddenly four warriors jumped onto Appa and tied up Aang and gang (A/N: Wow that rhymes.)

"Please believe me." Aang tried.

"Not a chance of that. You could be a firenation spy."

"You're almost as paranoid as Sokka!" Katara said. Sokka glared at her.

Aang shrugged, "Well I tried, but they just won't believe me!" Aang said frustrated.

A figure stepped out from the darkness and said, "You may or may not be a firenation spy, but you've managed to have a firenation ship come here."

"Yeah, no duh, they're trying to catch the avatar." Sokka said.

The old man who had come out from the darkness didn't say anything, but a few warriors gathered around and whispered menacing suggestions to him. Another warrior stepped up and loudly stated, "The Firenation ship has sent a squad out to the island. I don't know why, why break a sweat against us Kyoshi warriors. I mean we're peaceful and…" The old man held up a hand.

"We must prepare defenses, but try to obtain a peaceful outcome; otherwise this island may be destroyed."

"Hey we can help!" Aang said. Everyone's attention turned to him.

Then the man answered…

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Via looked as one of the menacing jade arrows was fired and hit a target behind her that exploded. She gulped; when the explosion cleared the arrow was dead in the center of the small red target. The archer nodded and pulled out another arrow. He strung the bow back just as shouts rang across the tree house like place. _Htaed! How long has it been! Four minutes. Still not long enough for your creature to get over here._

A few of the kids and teenagers dashed to the source of the noise. Suddenly two horrific people that she hoped she would never see again crossed the corner and headed towards her. _Htaed, I'm going to assume that these aren't your creatures. No there not. How long has it been, five minutes yet? No, and anyway I said about five minutes away. _One of the kids approached them and said, "Who are you? You don't have permission to be here!" Her father desiccated him with a flare of white fire. Tom then flung fire rapidly in every direction toppling over everyone in the area. Most were dead, though a few were still standing up in a fighting stance. These included Jet and Krystal. _You know I think I'll root for the people that were getting ready to execute me any day compared to Tom and Father._

_It has been five minutes, but I would expect another few before the creature arrives. Great…Just Great… _Her father towered over the remaining, almost causing them to back off with just a glance. Tom flung blue waves in all directions, but the ones left standing were obviously skilled enough to dodge. Via writhed against her bindings perceiving her death by her family's hands'. She noticed one of the figures on the ground get up and pull out a jade crested arrow. He set it in a bow and pointed it at her. It was the archer from earlier. _Htaed, I don't think he will miss. Well I cannot do anything until my servant arrives. Figures. _He let lose the arrow. Via closed her eyes and…

Elsewhere, on the Island of Kyoshi warriors…

"Uncle you stay here and guard the ship incase they try to ambush." Zuko said while saddling his beast. The soldiers behind him followed in suit. Zuko turned to yell instructions, "Find the avatar and capture him! As soon as you do, head back to ship. We want this to be a silent operation." A series of nods flew among the crowd and Zuko whipped his beast into "Full throttle."

Back to the horrific scene in the forest…

She felt the impact in her shoulder rather then her head. It was still immensely painful but it had cut through her bindings. She struggled a bit more and came free at the hands. She quickly plucked at the arrow until it came lose leaving her gasping. _My servant has found the way up this tree house and will be here momentarily. Well I have some unfinished business to attend too. _The rebels were noticing she was free and felt surrounded. This all changed when darkness fell over her brother Tom and her father. Some of them were too surprised to move.

It vanished shortly but Via was ready. She charged her brother flinging shadowy blue fire at him. He managed to block it all but was off balance so Via let electrical energy seep from her fingers and hit him another time. Her father turned to face her. Blinding light hit her and she was flung back blinded temporarily. Tom was on her in seconds. She pushed him off. "What's the matter Tom, can't outwrestle a girl?" He kicked her and she fell to the ground only to be burnt by his flame filled anger. Blood speckled the ground around her shoulder and she realized it was actually an extremely bad wound. _He's here. _A shadow jumped down from above. _It's about time. _She felt the odd sensation of another one of Htaed's teleports and reappeared in a dimly lit room. At second glance she noticed it was full of medical supplies. _How appropriate,_ she thought. Then she cried out as she felt a familiar pain sensation as something was put on her hands. She knew that the gauntlets were there. She peeled them off and noticed the familiar scars engulfing her hands then blackness splayed her eyes.

_Rise my servant! _Htaed cried out in her mind and Via's body got up, but Via's purity and soul remained there. Htaed had taken her body! (A/N: Gasp, didn't see that coming por favor? Muwahhhaaha. Important note: now Via will be noted as Htaed, because he stole her body or something like that yatta yatta yatta) Htaed rose and his new figure vanished and reappeared on an island known as Kyoshi island…

Back to the avatar and friends…

It had been a no. The warriors had assembled a strict defense on the other side of town and Aang was working on getting out of the bindings trapping them while muttering to himself, "If I use an air kick to the left I can get us out… wait maybe to the right, the left will make the wood fall over." They were bound to a large piece of wood jutting out from the ground.

Suddenly a girl shimmered in front of him then appeared. She had blood stained gauntlets and a wounded shoulder. The weird thing is there were no pupils in her eyes. Her blonde hair was blood stained and there were other wounds, gashes, and spots from where she was burnt all over her arms and legs. She smiled, an evil smile that made Aang cringe. "Avatar… You can be used to increase my power a trifle bit." Her voice was not womanly and contained a hoarse demanding aura. (A/N: Htaed's voice) She disappeared and reappeared beside Katara and Sokka.

She held up her hands and two swords with hooks appeared there. She slowly pulled one into her other hand and put them at Katara and Sokka's necks'. "Come on avatar, you know the only way to save them is to go into avatar mode."

"I do?" Aang said horrifically puzzled. Her weapons edged closer and one nicked Sokka on the neck. He winced.

Aang's eyes began to glow blue and his facial expression changed from fear to concentration. "Good, avatar!" Htaed said. Suddenly Aang broke the bindings with a whip of water and faced Htaed. Katara and Sokka lunged at Via's body too but Htaed turned around and lashed them with the butts of the hooked swords. He then dropped those and flung a shimmering white fire out at the avatar with all the strength of his prerequisites Aang, in avatar mode, just barley managed to block it. Blood ran from Htaed's hands and went through the avatars shield of water. (A/N: Htaed is something of a demon. If you look closely his name is death backwards and is close to the word "Hated". Pretty Snazzy) The blood made a line across the Aang's shirt and that part of it disintegrated. The avatar paused for a second to heal the wound with water and then stepped on the ground while breathing fire. A stalagmite erupted from the ground under Htaed. He jumped back and blocked the avatars fire breath with a snap of his fingers.

Some warriors of Kyoshi were gathering now and watching stunned beside Katara and Sokka. A few of them muttered apologies to no one in particular. Another couple of them were watching the fight closely, looking for a loop hole for which they could jump into the fray. Htaed whipped out a long line of white fire that nearly hit Aang. It was countered with an air bending punch, firebending breath; earthbending kick and waterbending whip that sprouted from beside the avatars other less occupied hand. Htaed whipped out a combination of blood, fire, shadow, light, darkness, and lightning. When the two clashed an explosion so immense occurred that it caused an earth quake from below. Aang kicked some air up and threw some fire into it as it spun into a vortex that hit Htaed catching him up in the vortex and burning him.

Had Htaed been able to feel pain he would of screamed but instead he flung a shadow down the vortex that halted it completely. It was then that the warriors of Kyoshi jumped in and caught Htaed and tied him up. This was when most of them noticed Via's eyes (A/N: incase your confused, Htaed possessed Via so he has her body pretty much; long story short) which had no pupil. Htaed smiled, "You cannot keep me." The ropes around him cindered and he looked back at the avatar. The avatar's eyes returned to normal and Htaed walked past him without so much as a second glance. "Avatar, we will meet again, and next time you won't be so lucky." That was when things for Htaed went wrong. His eyes flickered and Via took over control. "Get… out… of me!" A visible wisp of white light fell out of Via and her pupils in her eyes returned, there greenish blue shining peacefully. Via's form collapsed and fell into an unconscious sleep.

Sokka looked over there puzzled and ran over there with Katara. "Don't move, prisoner!"

Aang got up and looked around his eyes flickering. "What happened?" Sokka blinked.

"What'd you mean what happened? We just kicked her a…" Katara gave him a look, "Butt!"

"I don't remember a thing." Aang said wearily. "Anyway she doesn't look very deadly, now at least." The girls head lifted and she looked around and got up.

"Where am I?" Then her eyes narrowed as she saw Aang, and then she looked fearfully at her gloved hands. All out of nowhere she charged Aang. Aang waited till the last second then side stepped and shot a wave of wind from his hands. The girl toppled over and barely managed to pick herself up and seemed to listen to something. The pupils left her eyes and she vanished into thin air.

"That was just a bit strange," Aang pronounced. Then more questioningly he asked, "And why am I so tired?"

Everyone looked at him and then Sokka replied, "You don't remember kicking her sorry butt do you?" Aang shook his head. "You were creaming her using all four elements too! Why do we need to go to the northern water tribe if you're already a master?"

"But I don't know the other elements…" He was cut off as the situation got worse.

The Firebender from earlier entered the village riding a strange beast. He led at least a dozen other firebenders into the scene along with another two dozen on the ground walking in tight form.

"Men, get the avatar!" The firebender ordered. There were a few 'yes, Prince Zuko's' so Aang assumed he had just learned his name.

Prince Zuko charged him flailing fire left and right. Aang dodged until he found an opening then timed an air bending kick that launched Zuko off his mount. Zuko retaliated with a fire bending kick that nearly hit Aang dead on, but instead just grazed his shoulder. Aang still winced but managed to swirl into an air bending somersault that caught Zuko off guard and shoved him into another fire bender. The Kyoshi warriors were in action too, _they must have believed_ _me finally! I wonder why. _His thoughts were cut off as another firebender jumped in to help Zuko. Sokka and Katara stepped in to help and the answer was another four firebenders coming into the battle. Sokka threw his boomerang which missed by a mile a firebender on the left and came back and hit the one on the right in the head. Sokka jumped up and caught it. Katara used a water attack that froze the two on the left and Aang hit the final two with a blast of air that knocked them unconscious against a wooden building behind them. Zuko punched flames at the avatar who dodged easily to the left, edging closer to a large bail of water. He grabbed it and used air bending to overturned it above Zuko's head, causing Zuko to fall over with the force and shiver with the freezing cold.

Zuko soon recovered and launched a flurry of long range fire projectiles at Aang, all of which missed by just a bit. Aang watched as two Kyoshi warriors charged him, only to be stopped by another two firebenders. Quite frankly the situation didn't look to good. The old man walked up to Aang and said, "You and your friends must leave to fight another day. Now go!" Aang looked sadly back at the situation and nodded.

"Sokka, Katara, come on lets go!" Aang said and then added only so that the Kyoshi warriors and Katara and Sokka could here, "Lets head to Omashu." Katara and Sokka nodded and then Katara hurried to Appa, and Sokka put down a firenation soldier with one last thwack across the head and jumped atop Appa. Aang reluctantly followed.

"Go avatar, Go!" Aang looked at the warrior who had spoken and nodded again.

As Appa rode off into the sky they heard, "We surrender, the avatar seems to have left, please leave us in…" The voice spoke no more even though they should still be able to overhear the conversation. Aang shuddered at why the speaker had stopped.

"I hope it was the right thing to do, to leave them to Prince Zuko."

Katara nodded sadly and Sokka said, "I'm sure it was, you need to be alive long enough to take out Fire Lord Ozai."

"Yeah, I guess." Aang said gloomily.

Back at the forest…

Krystal surveyed the situation; it should have been fair, if only the two people before them weren't unstoppable. The tall man threw a white flame at her and she dodged to the left, almost running into Jet who was dodging from the other guy. That was when the girl appeared again in front of the man and teenager. She was different though; her eyes contained no pupils and seemed lifeless. She nodded at the man and there was a flash of light. The girl's eyes returned to normal and she toppled over. The man snatched off her gloves and put them on. Then he snapped and the girl's body disappeared. He snapped again and the teen next to him and he disappeared. She stared at where they had been. _Such power… how could he bear it? _She looked back at the situation at hand.

"Check how many are alive." Jet said solemnly. "What kind of leader am I, damn it? I let them sneak right in! I will never be fooled that easily again!"

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Jet, there was nothing you could do. He could just snap his fingers and be here and snap again and be gone." He walked over to one of the bodies and shook his head 'no'. Krystal walked over to the body beside the one Jet was kneeled over and took a pulse, she then nodded happily. In the end the ratio was extremely horrific; thirty alive to twenty dead.

Jet looked off into the distance and said to her, "You know how Master Esav loved riddles and stuff? I found something in his room." He handed her a blank sheet of paper.

"There's nothing on it." She replied.

"Yeah, but I imagine somehow it says something somehow."

"Well I suppose so…" Krystal said and was cut off by Jet.

"AND, I bet it says something important. That's why I want to go into town and get a scroll on secret writing. I'm not exactly welcome though. But you might be." Jet said.

"Yeah I get the point, get the book then come back so we can find out a million possibilities for what it could be."

He nodded, "Pretty much, and while your at it put up a few of these posters." He handed her some scrolls of parchment. She opened one and it said in bold lettering, 'Rebel. Come to the forest to sign up. Don't let the firenation control you.'

She laughed, "That's pretty much what I felt when I ran away from the orphanage."

"Your parents dead?"

"Yeah, my father was a soldier for the firenation and my mother fled like me… Well she tried to, but didn't get far before she was hunted down."

"My parents are dead too, thanks to the firenation."

Then in unison they said, "I'm sorry about that." They laughed and Krystal got some money out of her pocket and ran towards the city, fading into the moonlight.

A/N: Its finally over. Well expect another update soon, because next week is also an avatar week I guesses. :P


	7. Inspiration spreaders and Omashu

Betraying Firebenders

Summary: Jet decides to come to town with Krystal to try to inspire some of the villagers. But will it be a good or bad result? Is it really wise for Jet to go into town with wanted posters all over?

Mushiness at the start of the chapter? Cover your eyes! The 'x' button isn't to far away.

Book: 1 Chapter: 7 Inspiration spreaders and Omashu

Krystal was at the dam when Jet came. "You know I think I'll come along too!" Jet said while panting. "We can do better if we put our minds together."

"Are you sure it's not because you couldn't resist me?" She said teasingly while laughing.

"No, I'm not sure." He said and he went forward, put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. (A/N: Wow that was quite sudden)

_Ok I think he has officially lost it, _Krystal thought after Jet let go of her.

"I think we may be able to get some more rebels by going to town personally though." Jet said.

Krystal was still too flustered to speak, but she slowly nodded and climbed down the ladder, hopping when there was two feet left between the ground and her. Jet hopped down and led the way to an old scroll stand. There was a wanted sign with a great drawing of Jet on it and Jet laughed and said jokingly, "I think it really brings out my good side." The scroll seller's eyes widened as he looked at the poster and looked at Jet and Krystal, holding hands and walking towards his stand.

"You have anything about hidden messages?" The bookseller looked down at a document that read the names of his scrolls. He then nodded after a moment and pointed to one.

Krystal picked it up, "How much?" She asked. The seller pointed to the price on the list. "Fifty bronze coins? Oh well." She said while pulling out her life's savings. She then pulled out one of the five scrolls advertising the rebels and asked Jet, "Where do you want this?"

"Ehh, I have an idea." He walked towards the town meeting spot. It was still quite busy and lots of people pointed at them and looked at WANTED posters. Krystal put up a poster by the wanted signs. And Jet put up one by a podium. That was when things turned bad.

A man grabbed her from behind and yanked her from Jet's hand. Jet turned around and even more firenation soldiers spotted him. "Get him!" They shouted. Jet grabbed Krystal and yanked her from the mans grasp.

He then walked slowly and purposefully towards the podium. "Cover me." He said. Krystal's hands blazed and she threw fire at the soldiers. They retaliated by firing fire at Jet, but she jumped in the way and blazed a powerful flame that kept a continuous shield around Jet. "Ozai is a tyrant break away from his rule!" Jet shouted not addressing the fire lord properly. People gasped at his words, but many looked intrigued. "The avatar is back. There is hope, even if you're a firebender you can rebel against your misleading ruler." He pointed at Krystal. "She did." She blushed. Jet's words were pelting these people with indecision, but Krystal couldn't hold the shield much longer.

"Jet… hurry up, I can't hold this shield much longer." She only whispered this so that he could hear. Then she let go of the shield and sent it flying into the firebending soldiers ranks. A few of them dodged, but most were sent scorching to the ground.

"We need backup!" One shouted. Another one of them nodded and ran down an alley. Jet pulled out his hooked swords and barreled into a firebender soldier before gaping in horror. Krystal ran to where he was and saw. At least two dozen firebenders were running towards them, pulling the ranks forward.

"Run to the dam!" Jet said. Krystal dashed after Jet and flung some more fire at the pursuing soldiers. She was nearly hit a few times but managed to get to the ladder unscathed. She climbed it as fast as she could and stopped short when she reached the top. There were another dozen soldiers and they had Jet. One pointed at her and she hopped up. She noticed a man making a quick sketch of her and she threw fire at the sketch. Then she turned and looked at her options. It could be hard not to hit Jet, but she knew it was worth him getting a little burn to get out of there. Two firebenders charged her and she flung a long wave of fire at them that they dodged and hurled back at her something worse. That was when the 'run for your life' option left as the ladder sizzled then fell to the ground flaming.

She charged the firebender holding Jet and hit him with a slight flare that he just shrugged off. She heard wood smack against cement as another ladder went into place. Firebenders climbed up the ladder. Soon there were about four dozen firebender soldiers surrounding her. She lunged out at a random one and he grabbed her arms twisted them behind her back and bound her with a steel chain that couldn't be burnt. He then held her out above the water the dam held back and she gasped as her feet left the ground. "You think you could answer some questions?" He asked Jet who didn't answer. The firebender dropped her for a second then caught her. Krystal's eyes widened, as did Jet's.

"Maybe." Jet said hurriedly.

"Where is your hideout?"

Krystal looked at Jet and said, "Don't tell them!"

The firebender looked at her and smiled. "Have a nice swim then, traitor." He said menacingly. He let go of the chain and didn't attempt to grab it again. The whole group of firebenders laughed as she impacted the water fifty feet below. Krystal felt like her back had split as she hit the water. She frantically tried to swim towards the shore on the forest side. She almost managed to make it but she slipped farther into the water. She toppled onto the shore and the scroll of hidden writing fell out onto it. Then she slipped back into the water and her eye sight darkened. (A/N: I love it when they get really close to surviving, then die. It makes me laugh.)

Omashu was a beautiful city when Aang described his crazy adventures with his friend Bumi there. Up close it wasn't so great though. A giant gate guarded by two stern looking earthbenders was one feature that wasn't so enjoyable. That's why Aang had suggested wearing disguises, as not to attract attention. Sokka and Katara had agreed and Aang now wore a fake mustache and straw hat. Katara had a straw hat as well and Sokka pushed along a stand that 'was full of cabbage.' The funny thing was that it wasn't cabbage hidden beneath the cloth, but rocks. Aang walked up to the earthbenders and said in a funny voice, "Good day sonnies! Can my grandkids and I come through here to sell our cabbage?"

The two earthbenders looked at him and nodded, they signaled to the gateman and the gate slowly opened. Aang waddled in hunchbacked and Sokka and Katara followed quickly. Aang let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned to fear as his mustache toppled to the ground; he turned back and sighed once again as no one noticed. He then walked purposefully toward the market and then swerved down an alley to the right. Sokka abandoned the cart and ran after Aang, Katara followed in suit. Aang climbed on top of a market stand and jumped to the roof of the building near it. Katara and Sokka followed questioningly. "What are we doing up here, Aang?" Katara asked.

"You'll see!" Aang said happily and Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang climbed to a window then leaped up. There was an area of stairs that lead up a large wall with chutes flowing in serenity down into a factory like place. Aang dashed up the stairs and made it to the top a minute or two before Sokka and Katara did. He then pushed down a large stone tablet and positioned it near one of the chutes. "Get on guys! This was one of Bumi and mine favorite things to do!" Sokka gaped at him and Katara got on slowly. Sokka followed reluctantly and Aang gave it an air bending kick and hopped on. They flew swiftly down the chute.

"Are you insane!" Sokka shouted. Then he gasped as the tablet flew strait down. "You must be!" Sokka added. The hill faded and turned into a straight chute. The stone collided with stone and some of the tablet chipped slightly as it went straight ahead towards another steep incline. The tablet dropped straight down and came to an abrupt stop as an earthbender lifted them, tablet and all, into the air atop a mighty looking stalagmite. An earthbender next to him held up a familiar fake mustache and Aang looked at Katara and Sokka and smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops!" He said, "So you've caught me, I'm the avatar!"

They looked at each other and then one of them replied calmly, "You're coming to see the king!" Aang looked at Sokka and Katara who were looking scornfully at him.

Meanwhile at the other end of Omashu…

"Tia! Come on, before Sarah or mom sees us!" The two girls snuck out of their house and narrowly avoided doing chores.

"Uhh, Nina, what are we going to do now?" Tia asked. I don't know.

"Hey, Tia and Nina!" Their friend Robbie ran up to them. "Did you hear the news?" Tia and Nina shook their heads down cast. "The avatar's in town!"

"Nice joke Robbie, you got us with it last time though." Tia said.

"I'm totally serious, and besides you don't have anything better to do…"The he raised an eyebrow, "Besides doing your fancy-smancy chores."

Nina and Tia looked at each other simultaneously and then back at Robbie, "Fine…fine, but if you trick us again…"

"I told you its not a trick. Ok I need you to earth bend us up to the chutes."

"Last time we went to the chutes we got caught." Nina replied.

"Yeah, that's what happened to the avatar. Hurry, he'll probably be put before mad old Bumi before long." So Tia and Nina earth bent a tower and came to the top of the 'chutes' building. They then jumped on a tablet and slid down. Nina and Tia bent the earth so that they didn't go out of control.

"Look! Right there!" Robbie pointed to a tablet that had been punctured with an earth stalagmite. On top of it were three people. Two wore blue clothes and one had on airbender garb. Robbie pointed to the airbender. "That must be the avatar." The two twins stared at each other then back at the avatar.

"Wow!" They said in unison.

Meanwhile in the firenation…

Princess Azula was preparing herself for her journey to seek out the avatar. She tied her hair up, tightened her armor and flung a fireball without looking that hit a target in the center of a fireproof board. She smiled and opened the door, fully ready to take on the avatar…

Meanwhile on the island of Kyoshi warriors…

**_Prince _**Zuko walked off from the Kyoshi warriors. One followed him, "The avatar was heading to Omashu." She said.

Zuko stopped and then said, "Why would you tell me this?" She shrugged then walked off back to the other warriors. He narrowed his eyes and walked toward the ship. None of his warriors had been seriously wounded in the fight, but they still might need attention from the doctor aboard the ship.

Meanwhile in the woods by the dam…

Via watched as they marched the one called Jet away. She looked at the scroll on the shore and looked down to where the girl hand vanished moments before. _Heck, I'm going in after her. _Via dove into the water, eyes squinting against it. She looked down and noticed it was maybe thirty feet deep. She came up and took a breath. Then she went under taking big strokes. She gasped as her body willed itself to take a breath of air, but managed to continue. She went down another ten feet from the point and saw Krystal on the bottom, not moving. Via scooped her up and madly went for the surface. Her vision started to blur more and she kept swimming as quickly as she could. When she broke the surface she rolled the girl along the shallow mud until she could sit there, still. Via collapsed beside her and noticed faint breath…

(A/N: well this chapter is over, but I can't seem to kill off my OC (so it seems))


End file.
